


"Sleeping beauty"

by duneline



Series: Alternative Universe/ Alternative Reality to the Redemption Universe [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: A child makes an impromptu entrance into the police station where Lucifer is a consultant...Is in an alternate reality of "The Miracle Child."Traduction de ma fiction" Le bel au bois endormi".
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Alternative Universe/ Alternative Reality to the Redemption Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927837
Kudos: 13





	"Sleeping beauty"

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction de ma fic" Le bel au bois endormi".

"Sleeping Beauty"

Disclaimer: The characters are the exclusive properties of DC and Netflix.  
Avengers characters are the exclusive properties of Disney and Marvel.  
I derive no financial benefit from this fiction.

This fiction takes up the codes of the universe of "Redemption" but takes place in an alternative reality.

There was the usual excitement in the police station where Lucifer worked as a consultant with Chloe.

It was a hell of a heat wave, and spirits in the streets, all over the city, were heating up: reports of brawls, disputes and thefts kept pouring in at the police station's standards.

Heatwave of hell...The term made Lucifer laugh inwardly as he knew the heat was hotter than that.

Suddenly, a police officer, in charge of the reception, holding a five-year-old child by the hand, appeared in the middle of the agitation of the inspectors.

"-Lucifer Morningstar," he said, drawing the attention of all but the person concerned. This boy wants you. »

The inspectors froze, as did Chloe and Ella, who noticed the child's striking resemblance to the consultant.

Lucifer, who was flirting with Chloe, followed the young woman's gaze and stood still in disbelief. He stared carefully at the boy's regular, round features, his brown hair and aquiline nose.

What the devil! The child was his living portrait, except for his green eyes, which were expressive and frank.

Perplexed, Lucifer captured the mute questioning in Chloe's raised eyebrow and smiled reassuringly and confidently:

"-Surely a misunderstanding! I don't have a hidden child as far as I know, nor do I have a paternity suit. What's your name, little one? »

The child, who had not let go of the officer's hand, looked up at Lucifer with clear eyes and in a voice both shy and proud, answered:

"-Nathaniel Samael Morningstar, sir! Dad told me to come here if I get lost! »

When the consultant's name was mentioned, eyes turned, disapproving or amused, to Lucifer who could not believe it.

Everyone in the police station was aware of Lucifer's interest in Chloe Decker, whose ex-husband had disappeared six years ago after being fired from the police. With dishonor.

How was the consultant going to justify the existence of a child who had just appeared, like a hair on the soup, in the life of Lux's owner?

The child's middle name was Lucifer's . In addition, he had two fathers, according to the boy.

Lucifer approached the little boy and thoughtfully noted the quality and fit of his clothes. The expert eye of the angel, accustomed to luxury, recognized custom-made clothes.

The moment Lucifer reached the child's height, a laser beam from the silver bracelet appeared around the boy's wrist and scanned Lucifer in front of the amazed assembly of inspectors present.

"Biometric identity confirmed," said a female voice. Lucifer Samael Morningstar, I'm Friday and I'm in charge of Nathaniel's security. Boss is on his way to pick up his godson. »

Exclamations of delightful surprise rang out as the voice of the A.I. Everyone knew about Artificial Intelligence Friday and the billionaire genius and vigilante behind its creation! 

They were ecstatic to meet the most famous Avenger.  
In fact, there was a commotion at the entrance of the police station and followed by impressed and incredulous fans, Tony Stark appeared.

"Nathaniel Samael Espinoza-Morningstar, you don't scare me like that again. "said the vigilante, in a stern tone that belied the affectionate concern in his eyes.

There was a shocked silence when the identity of the other parent was revealed: Espinoza. Chloe and Ella were stunned. 

How could two men have a biological child naturally, without the help of a surrogate mother? Or had Lucifer had an affair with one of Dan's sisters?

Lucifer turned pale, remembering a night with Daniel six years ago. That implied that a one-night stand had unexpected complications...

Tony, seeing that Lucifer had deduced the truth, confirmed, in a neutral tone:

"-Yes, Nathaniel is Dan's son, Hellboy... »

..................................................................................................................................................................................

Lucifer watched as Tony grabbed Nathaniel by the hand and led him out of the police station. His thoughts took him back six years to when Daniel had confessed his feelings for the consultant on the morning after the famous night.  
Preparing breakfast, Lucifer had laughed at Espinoza's declaration of love:

"-Daniel darling, you mustn't get your hopes up. The sex was fantastic, but you don't have that extra something for me to look beyond a carnal relationship with you. When I see you, the word 'Douche' inevitably comes to mind. »

Daniel did not respond to Lucifer's cruel comment and just finished eating his eggs and toast. Then without a second glance, he left the Penthouse.  
A month later, the "Palmetto" affair broke out and Daniel disappeared without a trace.

"Wait!" said Lucifer, rushing after Tony, who ignored him. I need to speak with Dou...Daniel. »

Stark hesitated, and listening to a voice speaking through his earpiece, eventually agreed to Lucifer's request.

A car with a driver was waiting outside the police station, and Stark, strapping Nathaniel in his car seat, motioned for Lucifer to get into the luxury vehicle with him.

The ride was silent. Tony was consulting his tablet, working on diagrams, and Lucifer watched his son, who never took his eyes off him, amazed and delighted.

Nathaniel held out a small, trusting hand to the angel, who timidly accepted it in his own. Tony had watched the scene, impassive.

"Why did Nathaniel come to the police station?" asked Lucifer, breaking the tacit silence between the two men. He couldn't get lost because Friday was watching his every move. What's really going on? »

Tony put down his tablet and gave his full attention to Lucifer.

"Nathaniel is a precocious child prodigy," Stark said, smiling for his godson as he listened. He gets his intelligence from Daniel and yours. Morgan, my daughter, equals him in IQ and surpasses me. Then I'll let you guess Nathaniel's abilities. He inherited your angelic nature and Dan's divine essence. A recent mission had unforeseen consequences and Nathaniel decided that you were the one person who could help his father. »

Daniel was divine in essence? Lucifer found that hard to believe. He would have perceived Daniel's aura if it were true and his power was working on the young man while Choe, as a miracle, was immune to it.

Tony read the suspicion and doubt in Lucifer's mind. He shrugged his shoulders and said:

"-Ask your brother Michael. He will confirm to you the divine essence of Dan. He has watched over Dan since birth on the orders of God, your Father. Apparently, Dan is the only and direct son of God who hid him from the other heavenly beings. »

All doubts left Lucifer at the mention of Michael, his twin and right hand of their Father. Daniel had knowingly concealed his true nature for his own safety and had had to pretend to succumb to the power of the angel.

Lucifer had the unpleasant impression that he had been fooled and taken for a total fool by Daniel. But the young man had been sincere about his feelings and had had the courage to confess them to him, despite Lucifer's cruel comments.

When the time came and the trust had been established, if Lucifer had not rejected Daniel so wickedly, the angel was certain that the young man would have revealed himself to him.

"What happened to Daniel? "he wanted to know. 

Stark pondered before deciding to answer:

" -Personally, I doubt you're the one who can help Dan, but, well, Nathaniel thinks so. So does Capsicle. A sorcerer cast a spell on Dan during an incursion into another reality for a rescue operation. Dan became, in Strange's own words, Sleeping Beauty. Only a kiss from his soul mate can bring him out of his magical coma. The sorcerer who bewitched Dan had a certain sense of humour. »

But Tony's furious expression indicated, unequivocally, what he thought of the dubious humour of the evil wizard.

Lucifer agreed with Stark. He was not the right person to save Daniel: he had no attraction for Daniel. Although physically, the attraction was undeniable...

"-You can see why I'm doubtful of you," Tony explained, looking at the angel with his eyes. You didn't give a damn about Dan's existence during those six years. Nothing attaches you to him except being a sperm donor. The one good thing you did for Dan. »

Lucifer was about to reply sharply when Nathaniel made him smile upon smile, effectively appeasing the king of the underworld.

...........................................................................................................................................................

With his son in his arms, Lucifer entered the Avengers complex and Steve greeted him with a non-hostile, non-judgmental smile.

Professor Hulk took Lucifer and Steve to the medical wing of the H.Q., with Tony looking after his godson and the image of Daniel, intravenously hydrated and surrounded by machines monitoring his vitals, shocked Lucifer who froze on the threshold.

Steve, understanding, didn't rush him and was patient. Lucifer felt Daniel's divine aura and noticed, as if he was seeing the young man for the first time, the fine and regular features giving an almost unreal beauty to the sleeping youth.

The term "Sleeping Beauty" was a perfect match for the young man.Lucifer knew what Nathaniel had understood before Tony and the angel: the second Lucifer laid eyes on Daniel, he would be irremediably under Daniel's spell.

\- "Are you okay?" Steve said, solicitously. You don't have to, you know. »

Lucifer swallows, his throat tight and upset. He shook his head.

"No, I want to do it," he said, looking at Daniel. I want to try. Give Daniel and me a chance. »

Steve watched him, looking for duplicity in Lucifer's eyes and remembered that Dan had assured them that Lucifer never lied.

"If he would," Steve said, softly. I warn you, Lucifer, do not take him for granted. Woo him in the rules of art. Be the gentleman he speaks of with admiration. Don't forget that he is a father now and has responsibilities. He can't afford to be in an unstable relationship. »

Lucifer smiles, determined. He had never shied away from a challenge and he loved challenges! 

Peacefully, he entered Daniel's room and leaning over the young man, he placed a chaste kiss on the sleeping man's lips.

Daniel shuddered, sighed barely perceptible, and as Professor Hulk and Steve, as well as Tony and Nathaniel looked on through the screen, his green eyes reopened.

Daniel had a radiant smile of pleasure and happiness when he recognized Lucifer. But mistrust replaced the open joy of the young man who had woken up, and Lucifer knew that the operation "to seduce and court Daniel" would prove more difficult than expected.

But Lucifer was not discouraged. Daniel was a difficult challenge, but no challenge had stood up to the master of the underworld.

The end.

Le 31/03/20.  
Duneline


End file.
